mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Tendo
is one of Dark Nebula's henchman from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. He then later seperated from Dark Nebula and became friends with Ginga. Appearance Yū has orange hair, green eyes, pale skin and wears a white robe with a blue collar. He also wears a yellow undershirt beneath it. He is just slightly taller than Kenta. Personality Yū has a very happy personality as he manages to smile and laugh no matter what he's doing or where he is. Most likely due to his age, Yu is also fairly innocent as shown when he decided to join the Dark Nebula because he thought Ryuga was cool. He also loves food as he is frequently seen eating ice cream, pizza and various other items throughout the show. He is the #2 beyblader, behind Ryuga. He is the second player to defeat Ginga Hagane. However, Ginga managed to defeat him in Battle Bladers Tournament (1 vs 1) in the end. He also enjoys giving nicknames to most people. He calls Kyoya TateKyo (Yo-yo ''in the dub), Benkei as ''Benben, Kenta as Kenchi, Ginga as Gingi, and Hikaru as Hippity-hop. History Synopsis Anime Yuu was shown in a heated battle against Ryuga. The Dark Nebula were recruiting stronger bladers for their goals and somehow stumbled across Yuu and his bey, Libra. In the end, Yuu lost against Ryuga and that's how Ryuga became Yuu's idol. His first appearance was in the Survival Battle (Episode 21) where he met the main characters for the first time. He met Kenta and Benkei and helped them out to a first-aid center because Kenta had an injured arm. The two young boys instantly became good friends until they had to battle each other along with Benkei and Hikaru. Even though Yuu was against three other people in the Battle Royal, he won by taking them all down with his special move Sonic Wave. With that, only Ginga, Kyoya and Yuu were left in the Survival Battle. After Yuu won against Kyoya and Ginga, he surprisingly announced to everybody that the Dark Nebula was holding a tournament called 'Battle Bladers'. This is when Ginga and his friends found out that Yuu was part of the organization as well, leaving them all confused because he looked so nice and friendly; most especially Kenta. After the Survival Battle, Yuu was normally seen watching in the sidelines in the Dark Nebula Organization. When Tsubasa joined in, he already didn't like him and had doubts about their new member. (Plus the fact that he lost to him once before.) In a challenge match, Yuu crossed paths with Hyoma after he won the finals. Yuu challenged Hyoma to a battle along with Tsubasa against Kenta. Even in a stadium surrounded by water, Yuu was still able to win against Hyoma because of Flame Libra's power. Total : 45% Manga Beyblades Flame Libra T125ES: In the anime and manga, Yū's Beyblade is Flame Libra. Flame Libra is a stamina type beyblade. It is the twin brother of Flame Sagittario. Beast/Finishing: :Sonic Wave: Yū's first finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 21 (anime) :Sonic Buster: Yū's second finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime) :Last Judgement Inferno: Yū's third finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime). :Sonic Shield: Yū's fourth finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 40 (anime). Quotes *''"Libra's Super Sonic Wave can push away water and even when underwater, Libra can continue to battle forever and ever."'' Trivia *Yu's hair-style is similar to Hikaru's hair-style. References Navigation Category:Flame Libra Category:Human